degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eliluv69/With you Eli.Part 6
Clares House:Elis POV Eli-Is it done yet? Clare-Yeah. Eli-So,are you pregnant or not? Clare turns her head into Elis chest and starts to cry. Clare-Eli I`m pregnant with that monsters baby! Eli-I`m gonna kill him!!!!!!!! Just as Clare announced her prgnancy her parents walked through the door. Mrs.Edwards-CLARE did you just say you were pregnant? Mr.Edwards-I want you out of this house by tonight,I don`t care where you go but you can`t stay here. Clare looked up at Eli and he simply nodded knowing what she was asking. Eli-I`ll go help you pack your stuff. Clare-Thanks. Adam and Rachel join them and help Clare pack her stuff.Her furnature was put in Morty and what wouldn`t fit in there went in Rachels truck.Eli held Clares hand all the way to his house,afraid to say anythng that would upset,the car ride was silent. Clare-Eli are you ever gonna be able to look at me? Eli-Of course,why would you even ask something like that? Clare-Your so quiet and you havn`t looked at since I told you the result. Eli-I`m sorry I was just thinking about what my dad is going to say about this. Elis House:Clares POV Clare recieved a journal from Rachel,she told Clare when you want to talk about soemthing but don`t know how everyone would react to write it down in the journal. Clare writing in journal-Eli hasn`t looked at me in weeks and he refuses to make me get an abortion because he doesn`t want me in anymore pain.I grow bigger each day with that monsters baby.I can`t bring myself to tell Eli about the abortion I`m getting after school,I`m afraid about what he would say.I talked to Rachel and she said she would take me to get the treatment,this will make me feel so much better to get Fitz` kid out of me...Elis coming I will check back later.xoxo Clarebear Eli-How do you feel clarebear? Clare-A little sick but fine. Eli-Rachel is here to take you to the doctor,I have to go to school so I`ll see you when I get home. Clare-Ok I`ll see ya later,love you. Eli-Love you to. Eli kisses Clare quickly and leaves. Rachels car:Clares Journal Eli is going to get rid of me.I can sense it but as soon as this thing inside me is gone everything will be ok.Rachel told me Eli said he was just scared for me and he felt bad for not taking me to get the abortion we both so desperatly wanted me to get.I told Rachel when he gets home I`ll tell him about everything we planned,she said he would love to here that she also told me Eli had no desire to get rid of me.I know he loves me but what if Tiffany gets to him,and I`m not around to stop her from taking him away from me...At the doctors I`ll tell you how everything goes later after I tell Eli.xoxo Clare Elis room:Elis POV Eli-Clare,Rachel said you had something to tell me. Clare-Yeah come sit down. Eli-Whats going on? Clare-Eli I got an abortion today. Eli-Really? Clare-Yeah. Eli grabs Clare for a hug,"I`m so sorry I didn`t take you myself.I couldn`t see you in pain afterwards it would hurt me sooo much." Clare-Its ok I understand.I want you to read this. Eli-What is it? Clare-The journal Rachel gave me. Clare hands Eli the journal,she explains that this was everything shes been to scared to say to him because she was afraid of how he would react.Eli breaks down and starts to cry as he reads what Clare has been going through the past few weeks. Adams Room:Elis POV Adam-She got the abortion? Eli-Yeah,so now baby Fitz is no more. Adam-Hey I know what you should do to celebrate! '' Eli-What? ''Adam hands Eli a dance flyer that he grabbed from the bulletine board from school and hands it to Eli.It read:A Night In Vegas dress to impress and have fun trying to win a plasma screen tv by trying your luck at the card tables. Eli-Adam your a genius! Adam-Thanks man so do you think she`ll go for it? Eli-No problem and I don`t know so I`m gonna go find out. Will Clare accept Elis request for the dance? Will Fitz find out about the abortion? Why am I asking you all these questions? All these answers and more in part 7. Tell me what you think of the story so far go back through and read them all again and tell me how this story has turned out! Category:Blog posts